A Dream Come True
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hey ppl...it's an birthday gift for my Ansha mam...OS on kavi...read and review..!


_**Hi friends kaise ho app sab i know maine ajj koi update nahi kiya...**_

 _ **I am sorry for that...ye meri taraf se Ansha mam ko Birthday gift hai...**_

 _ **Ansha mam I wish you a Many Happy Returns Of the Day...app isi taraha Cid mein purvi ka role play karthe rahna...**_

 _ **we all love purvi a lot...appko isi taraha life mein success milna chahiye...appko life mein best life partner bhi milna chaiye...**_

 _ **we all silent readers reviewers and also Writers once again wish you a Many Happy Returns Of The Day and also a bright future...**_

 _ **You guys know na I am a big fan of her...tho unka birthday ke din koi bhi story nahi likhungi tho kaisa chalega...**_

 _ **Ye ek os hai jho kavi par hai...plz padiyega aur batayega apne reviews mein ki kaisa hai...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **14 February 2017 time 11:50**_

 _Today is valentine's day finally Dareya and Abhirika proposed each other... so whole cid team is enjoying it at Dayabhi's house... but one person is continuously looking at watch... and thinking whether to go or not finally she got courage and moved towards Terrace... where **HE** called her she reached their... and surprised to see it is decorated with flowers candles and also with balloons it...it seems like... he is going to propose her...the environment is looking so Romantic...her eyes searched for him...finally she found him...he started moving towards her...her heart beat started running like horse...finally he reached her...he said just one word..._

 ** _Person:_** ** _purvi..._** _her heart beat stopped for a second...but she composed herself and said_

 _ **Purvi**_ : _haa bolo **kavin...**_

 _ **kavin** :purvi mai ajj thumse kuch kahna chahtha hu...maine jab pahle baar thumhe dekha hai...tabhi thumein kho gaya tha...mai har din thumhe dekhna chahtha tha...har din thumse milna chahtha tha...jab bhi mai thumse miltha hu...mere chehre pe ek alag si smile aajathi hai...purvi is listening carefully...mujhe uss wakt pata nahi tha ki ye kya tha... par jab thumhe goli lagi thi...tab mere ankhon mein se ansoon rukne ka naam hi nahi lerahe the...tab mujhe pata chala ki ye pyaar hai...purvi is surprised shocked plus happy... haa purvi mai thumse pyaar kartha hu...khudse bhi zyada pyaar kartha hu...mujhe pata hai ki thumne bohut saare logon ko reject kiya hai...tabhi mujhe laga ki thum iss taraha sabko reject kyun karthi ho...ussi wakt mujhe laga ki shayed thumhari koi dream hogi...isiliye maine thumhari taraha socha...aur thumhare baare mein sab pata lagaya hai...phir mujhe pata chala ek aisi baat jho sabke life mein nahi hothi...sirf kuch logon ke life mein hi hothi hai...purvi is eager to know further...shahed thum sochthi ho ki thumhari life partner bilkul thumhari taraha soche...issiliye maine thumhari taraha socha aur mujhe pata chala ki thumne sabko kyun reject kiya hai...par usse pahele kuch aur batana hai...ki I Love You..._

 ** _Just then she hear some crackers sound in the sky...she raised her head and surprised to see Happy Birthday Purvi...will you Marry Mee...their are tears in her eyes...yesss... finally her dream came true ( guys ye appko baadmein pata chalega) she hugged him tightly and he also hugged her...for 5 min they are in that hug both fell secure with each other...and finally they break from hug...and both looked into each other's eyes...kavin wiped her tears and said_**

 ** _kavin:_** _Birthday girl's rothe nahi...abb apne jawab ke saath...ek cute sa dimple waala smile bhi dedena...jawab jho kuch bhi ho mujhe manjoor hai..._

 _ **purvi** :I Love You too kavin...haa mai bhi thumse utna hi pyaar karthi hu...mai bilkul thumhari taraha ka life partner chahthi thi...finally My Dream came true...thank you so much...just then they heard clapping sound and seen whole cid team standing their_

 ** _Abhijeet:_** _abb cid mein teesra couple bhi add hogaya hai..._

 ** _Acp:_** _pata nahi abb kya hoga cid bureau..._

 ** _Daya:_** _Finally...purvi ko koi tho pasand aaya hai...warna iss ne kitne saare ladkon ko reject kiya hai..._

 _ **vineet** :haa sir...warna...ye khud nahi bolthi ki iska condition kya hai...waise kavin sir..appko exactly kaise pata tha ki...purvi ka ye dream tha ki koi usse 14 feb ko propose kare aur 15 feb ko usse sabse pahale wish kare...donon ek saath kare...tho wahi uska life parter banega..._

 ** _kavin smiled and said:_** _simple...looking at purvi...mai purvi se sacch pyaar kartha hu...issiliye uski taraha sochke dekha phir mujhe ye idea aaya hai...wo kahthe hai na ki...pyaar karne wallon ke beech...dil ka rishta dil se hotha hai...purvi blushed_

 _ **shreya** :wow purvi...kavin thumse kitna pyaar kartha hai...actually kavin and shreya are siblings here_

 _ **Tarika:** humne ek bohut jaruri baat bhulgaye hai...kisi ko bhi yaad nahi hai kya ki ajj kya hai...all smiled and got what tarika is saying and said in one tone_

 ** _ALL:Many Happy Returns Purvi..._** _purvi smiled to get such a sweet family kavin brought two cakes on first one it is wrote as happy birthday purvi and on anther one as will you marry me and he holded a ring in his hand and sat on his knees purvi smiled and forwarded her hand kavin make her wear the ring and she cut the cake both kavi feeds each other and then acp salunkhe and others purvi is so happy today...they enjoyed a lot by playing games singing songs and went to their respective houses next day in bureau all are present except purvi...because she went temple to thank the god for giving such a sweet caring and loving family... just then dushhyant moved towards kavin desks and said_

 ** _Dushyant:_** _kavin...kya sach mein wo idea thera hi tha...by this all are's attention turned towards them and moved towards them_

 **vineet:** _par app aise kyun puchrahe hai sir..._

 _ **Dushyant:** actually mujhe doubt aaya atha..issiliye clarify karraha tha..._

 ** _Kavin:_** _haa...thumhara doubt sahi tha...all shocked ye idea mera nahi tha...actually jaab mai purvi se milne uske ghar gaya tha...tho mai uske room mein gaya tha...par tab purbi nah rahi thi...aur ussi wakt meri nazar uski diary par padi thi...aur tab hi mujhe pata chala uski dream ke baare mein...aur maine isse execute bhi kardiya hai..._

 _ **shreya:** par kavin...jab usse ye baat patha chaega tho usse bohut bura lagega na..._

 ** _kavin smiled and_** _said:usse kaisa pata chalega...thumme se koi bhi nahi batayega...aur mai tho kabhi nahi batavunga...phir us...he stopped because he sawn purvi standing at entry with shocked expression...even he doesn't know when purvi came and heard their conservation...he is shocked..he don't know what is coming next...purvi left from their...he also followed her by calling her name..but purvi is continuously walking...finally he reached her and grabbed her..and pulled towards her...and said_

 ** _kavin:_** _purvi..i am really very sorry...plz mujhe maaf kardo..maana ki maine galthi kiya hai...maine jhoot bola hai...par mera pyaar jhoota nahi hai...mera pyaar saccha hai...plz mujhe chodke math jav...mai thumhare bina nahi jeepavunga...just then purvi burst out into a laugh...kavin is confused...but controlled herself and said_

 ** _purvi:_** _kavin...thumhe... kya laga...thumhe hi mujhse paheli najar mein pyaar hogaya tha...mujhe bhi hua tha..jab maine thumhe paheli baar dekha hai...kavin is shocked... par mai apni dream ko tho chod nahi sakthi na...mujhe pata tha ki thum bhi mujhse pyaar karthe ho..isiliye maine jan buchkar uss din apni diary waha rakhi hai...jaha thumhe aasani se dekh sakho...abb samjhe buddhu...thumhe sorry kahne i koi jarurat nahi hai...and kavin opened his mouth as O shape in shock..._

* * *

 ** _Guy's appko meri story kaisi lagi hai...appne reviews mein batana..._**

 ** _Actually appko pata hai...meri birthday bhi 15 feb ko hi hai...issiliye mujhe ye idea aaya tha..._**

 ** _Once again i wish Ansha mam A Very Happy Birthday...from our side..._**

 ** _Friends DaReya Forever story padhne waale readers ke liye ek message hai..._**

 ** _wo kya hai na Dareya forever ek week thak koi bhi update nahi karpayegi..._**

 ** _kyun ki ussne app sab ko promise kiya na ki wo ek long chapter likhegi..._**

 ** _issiliye usse thoda time chahiye...one week ke baad app sabko uski story ka ek long chapter milega..._**

 ** _I hope you guys understood...kitne lucky hai wo jinka birthday 15 th feb ko hai..._**

 ** _I know maine 2 hours pahele hi post kiya par kya karoon...mai khudko rok nahi payi...issiliye..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


End file.
